darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
747
Jenny escapes, Barnabas and Judith plan to use Quentin as bait to trap her. Synopsis : Collinwood, the year is 1897, and Barnabas' desperate journey to the past to find two secrets and save two lives is endangered again. For in a house on the estate Barnabas has a mad prisoner, a prisoner who in time could tell him much, but a prisoner who also could tell much about him. Barnabas mentions his friends living in London instead of saying England. Jenny pushes Judith and runs out. Barnabas runs after her…and loses her. She hides from him. Jenny goes to the drawing room windows of Collinwood. Judith questions Barnabas and notes about Jenny's madness, "Her madness in some strange way is almost logical." Jenny was docile before Quentin returned. Judith stops Barnabas just as they start their search for Jenny. Judith tells him she is not really very trusting. Meanwhile, Jenny goes up the foyer stairs at Collinwood and comes right at the camera. Beth warns Quentin. Quentin agrees to let Beth handle Jenny. He will leave for now until Beth does that. They kiss. Judith and Barnabas come in. Quentin mocks their ability to handle Jenny. Barnabas allows Judith to be extremely rude and undermining to Beth. Barnabas and Judith want Quentin to be bait to catch Jenny. Quentin tells Barnabas, "Cousin, you're making this into a comedy." Barnabas will hide in the curtains as Jenny arrives. Quentin says, "You know, I never expected to have to count on you, Cousin Barnabas." 8:15. Quentin has his rope. A half hour goes by and Barnabas thinks it is not going to work. Barnabas also admits to Quentin that he tires of the music. Barnabas mentions that Jenny might be with Laura Collins. Jenny goes to Beth's room and finds a knife from the kitchen there. Quentin goes to Beth's room with Beth. Jenny hides. Beth has feelings for Jenny but she's also against Jenny because of how Beth feels about Quentin. Quentin smiles that they have to get rid of Beth's conscience. Beth had to be nice to Jenny and it felt strange. She really meant it but on the other hand… Beth and Quentin kiss. Jenny sees this and comes out of hiding, raises the knife at them… Memorable quotes : Judith: (about Jenny) Her madness in some strange way is almost logical. ---- : Judith: Can we trust you? Really trust you? : Barnabas: I believe so. ---- : Judith: I'm not really very trusting. I try to pretend that we're nicer than we actually are. ---- : Quentin: (about Jenny) When I'm not after her, she's after me. ---- : Quentin: (mocking Judith and Barnabas) You know if I were prisoner, I'd want you both as jailers. ---- : Quentin: (to Barnabas) Cousin, you're making this into a comedy. ---- : Quentin: And Barnabas will grab her (Jenny) and carry her off to a triumphant life behind a locked door. ---- : Quentin: You know, I never expected to have to count on you, Cousin Barnabas. ---- : Quentin: Are you tired of hearing this music? : Barnabas: Frankly, yes. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth * Marie Wallace as Jenny Background information and notes Production Story * Quentin's gramophone is in the drawing room. * TIMELINE: It was this afternoon when Jenny saw Barnabas in the coffin. 8:15pm: Quentin waits for Jenny. He has been waiting for over thirty minutes. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise Barnabas says that he has friends in London, whereas at the end of the previous episode he said . * David Selby flubs; he says "maul it over" instead of "mull it over". * Jonathan Frid flubs the line about Jenny referring to the children as if they are real. * Terry Crawford flubs the line about feeling the way she does about Quentin. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 747 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 747 - Die LaughingCategory:Dark Shadows episodes